with your love
by wemma21
Summary: just abit of fluff from our fav couple ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer . I do not own glee :-[ or any of the characters .

WITH YOUR LOVE

Will schuester's eyes fluttered open scanning the room before returning them to the sleeping form that lay beside him, a smile forming on his lips he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her placing small kisses to the back of her neck.

"will...", she warned also with a small smile

"please dont do that now …... were going to be late" she says smirking as she turns round to face him stroking his cheek before kissing him softly.

"i'm sorry baby I cant help it... your beautiful" now she can feel the hotness rise in her cheeks, he pulls her close and kisses her lips .. after they pull away she looks him in the eyes lovingly before jumping out of the bed.

"what...the..." he says confused to why she had just jumped out

"will.. if we don't move now we never will" and with that she swayed to the bathroom to get ready. .The click of the door told will that Emma was ready, opening the door smiling at him before letting him past for him to get ready.

Walking hand in hand into the school, both catching sneaky glances towards each other, walking into Emma's office, will shutting the door behind them before walking up to her putting his hand on her hips and pulling her as close to him as possible their noses touching... he was leaning in to capture his mouth with hers.. she whispered

"glass windows will"

"don't care" he smirked

"and the kids" she said their lips getting closer

"don't care" he repeated

"and not to mentio..." he cut her off with a slow, passionate kiss, her hands travelling to the back of his neck playing with the curls that lay there, it was growing more passionate by the minute both getting hot under the collar when the bell rang..

"ughh" they moaned at the loss of contact. Pulling away from her, both trying to get there breathing back to a normal pace when he spoke..

"em I have to go...ill see you later...i love you" he winked walking towards the door

"bye will.. I love you too" blushing

"oh... ill see you at glee later right?"

"of course you will" as he turns to walk down the hallway to his first class of the day... emma thought to her self then this was going to be a long day.

Just as emma thought the day had in fact gone really slow, watching the clock tick around until it was time for glee club..

Glee practice

"hey guys" he took a glance towards all the glee club to find them all wearing the same childish grin staring straight at him.

"mr scheuster can I start by..." rachel started to say but was interrupted by puck who enquired

"mr schu... where's miss p at ?" and right on cue emma walked in the room... and it was now her turn to receive the childish grins, she raised her eyebrows at will asking what it was about, puck however read these signals.

"glass windows mr schu …... glass windows" he grinned...

...

okay guys so there chapter 1 please review it, the next chapters will be longer than this one x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.. I do not own glee or any of its characters :~[

WITH YOUR LOVE

"home sweet home" will sung when they finally arrived home after glee practice. Chucking the keys in the bowl beside the door then making his way to the couch before sinking into it and sighing.

"you ok will" she looked over at him from behind the couch.

"uhm.. yeah i'm just tired em" he looked over at her and signalled for her to come sit with him.

She sat down beside him putting her hand in his stroking his thumb

"you sure" he nodded to her .yes .

"ok.. how about we order out and just watch a film, relax for tonight" he turned to face her took her hands in his and placed a simple kiss to her fingers.

"thats a great idea em" he smiled .

They ate there take out and snuggled up to watch the film of choice which was singing in the rain one of their favourites although they didn't quite watch all of it because they soon fell asleep when the movie started playing, emma's eyes started to flicker open when the credits were just coming on signalling the end of the film. She nudged will to wake him.

"will...come on lets go to bed" he looked up at her puzzled and then remembered they fell asleep on the couch before getting up and following Emma into their bedroom. Will changed into his boxers and emma was just about to go to the bathroom when will grabbed her by the hand still tired .

"where you going em"he looked worried.

"i'm just going to get changed will ill be right back" she looked at him confused as to why he just said that as if she was going to leave. As she said she came right back and slipped in the bed beside will cuddling up to him she asked

"where did you think I was going"she looked at him

"when"

"when I went to the bathroom, will did you think I was leaving"

"em... I'm just worried your going to think I'm not good enough for you" she could see the tears in his eyes and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"oh will where has all this come from.." she wiped the tear away that fell

"i saw carl yesterday... he told me I was no good for you" he was now looking at the ceiling, she put her hands on his face and pulled him to her so he was looking at her.

"he has no right to say that will its not true.. you are good for me in-fact... your better than good your amazing and I love you too much to leave.. will its not going to happen im staying here... with you.. ok" she felt herself getting angry with carl for saying such a think to will.

"promise"

"i promise will.. you cant get shut of me that easy not now I have this on my finger " he smiled touching the ring and she leaned up to kiss him passionatly and pulling herself closer to him.

"i love you too em" her hands around his neck, his hands tangled in her hair... she did love him and tonight she was going to show him just how much she did so...

…...

She loved him with all her heart and now more than ever he new that, she gave herself to him last night they become one and then some.

He woke with the biggest grin of his face as did she, but she wasn't beside him.. will woke up to find the other side of the bed empty and the shower running so he decided to leave emma to shower and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. He didnt hear the click of the bathroom door open, she sneaked through to the kitchen and her arms circled his waist from behind.

"morning handsome" she kissed the back of his shoulders, he spun round to meet her lips

"morning baby" he whispered as he kissed her again and again .

"can we not go to school today and just do a rerun of what happened last night" he winked and she blushed furiously covering her face with her hands.

"will" she squeaked

"please don't be embarrassed em.. last night was just... amazing" he said to her holding her hips in place so she couldn't move she looked up at him

"i know …. can you let me go now I need go finish getting ready for work and you"

she looked him up and down... he wast just in his boxers "you need to start getting ready" she giggled, he let go of her and she went to get ready.

…...

soon enough it was time for glee again and this time emma couldn't make it as she had gone home to start with tea ready for when will got in. will was running late to glee just marking paper work

from his previous lesson.

"guys..did any off you notice how miss p and mr schu are walking round school with the biggest grins.. ever" Mercedes pointed out before they all agreed

"they've totally done it" puck added looking round the group

"what … they have" he said after getting weird looks off his fellow classmates

"noah just because someone is happy doesn't mean that they've done …...it" rachel stated.

"who's done what" will came through the door at this point wondering what the students were all talking about.

"nothing mr schu what are.." racel started to say

"we were just talking about how you and miss p totally did "the nasty" last night" santana said getting straight to the point.

"people have got to stop cutting me of all the time" rachel said . As will just registered what santana had just pointed out he could feel his cheeks getting warmer by the second.

"erm... I.. uh.."

"its ok mr schu we know already you dont need to say a thing" pucked grinned at him.

"guys please stop, can we not just sing... please sing" he said not knowing what else to say to that.

So that's what they did they sang and of course a few thrown in a couple of cheers and jokes at wills expense. Class was just about done everyone was on the way out when puck added

"get some schu" before walking out of the class and catching up with the others.

…...

"whats all this em" when he got into the apartment and saw the table set up with the candles and the food already dished out.

"nothing realy will, i just thought I would come home and make my fiance a meal for when he got home, that ok" walking over to her and kissing her

"that is more than ok" he says giving her a hug.

She led him to the table pouring out wine and they ate, he put on the fire, she went and lay on the rug to which he followed her laying down beside her pulling her close.

"1 more day left to go to work and then we have the whole weekend" she leaned in to kiss his lips enjoying the moment before he slowly pulled back.

"ohh .. about that em"

"what"

"the glee kids kind of found out we did …. it …. well you know ….. that's what rachel called it anyway" he tried to explain to her what he was going on about.

"oh my gosh will... how can I face them...there kids... I just.. what.." he could sense she was about to ramble on,

"em" he chuckled

"it will be fine, just expect a few erm jokes to embarrass you they rigged me all lesson... especialy when they started to sing rude boy... to which I cut them off "

she raised her eyebrow to him thinking about something

"maybe we should have a little fun of our own with them will" she winked at him.

"what are you suggesting em... I love how your devilish mind works"

he stood up and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom, thinking on how the get their own back on the kids for embarrassing them .

There you go … chapter 2 … the next chapters will get longer x please review thanks for reading and suggestions welcome for the next chapter x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer.. I do not own glee or any of its characters :~[

WITH YOUR LOVE

"will I don't think they're going to fall for this"

"em they will,just pretend to be mad at me, oh and blank me when they see us"

Will thought it would be a great idea to make the glee kids think that emma and him weren't speaking by telling them emma thought will had told them about what happened between them.

So here they were, the last day of work before the weekend, standing in emma's office that morning, will was leaning against the desk when emma strides over to him placing a hand on his chest, the other one around his neck, leaning in to him placing a soft and gentle kiss on his lips, as she pulls away from him he smiles at her staring into her eyes getting lost in them when the bell rang and they pulled apart quickly,

"right were on" will said still looking into her eyes but stepping away from her.

"will, dont look now but the glee kids are looking at us"

"ok right here we go, say something to me when I go out the door em" he whispered, opening the door he waited.

"oh and will dont come to my office again I have told you..." she said with a raised voice for the benefit of the kids who were listening.

"em"

"will just go" she told him sternly, he turned around to see the rachel and kurt with shocked faces, mission accomplished, he then turned back around to emma and winked at her through the glass when they weren't looking and walked to his first class.

The day went pretty slow to say the least, quick kisses now and again when no one was looking and of course the sneaky glances they made to each other throught the day, the kid looked worried walking down the corridor to glee club.

"guys I think we have a problem" rachel said to the rest of the club when she walked through the door, all the head shot in her direction.

"well earlier on today me and kurt were out side miss p's office and we kind of heard her and mr schu arguing, well I say arguing it was miss p telling mr schu to get out of her office and not to go back in again, what can we do"

"rach are you sure that's what you heard" Mercedes asked her,

"yes and I'm really worried about them they don't look too happy"

"guys we need to do something and fast you know how mr schu gets when he's sad, he makes us sing love songs none stop" puck said to them.

"hey guys" will said trying not to look like he had just had a heated kiss with emma and to look like he's just argued with her.

"something wrong mr schuester" rachel noticed the look he was pulling of.

"i um, yes I'm ok"

"come on mr schu you can tell us your like family, whats happend"

"ok,um emma isn't speaking to me, she seems to think that I, in her words, gloated to you guys about our relationship moving erm, up" he said not looking up.

"oh no" they all said simultaneously

"what" will questioned

"this is all our fault, if we wouldnt have ribbed you about it then maybe" santana stopped mid sentance knowing they would get where she was going.

"well yeah maybe" will said to them "look guys im not up for glee today so I just going cancel and go, so you can get of now"

They all turned to him stunned as he turned and walked out of the room.

"we need to fix this" finn stated.

Will walked through the door to his and emma's home that night to find emma asleep curled up on the couch and the credits of my fair lady rolling up, he quietly walked across to her bent down stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"em, baby wake up" he whispered to her, her eyes slowly opened and saw him one one knee by her.

"your not proposing again are you" a smile was now playing on her lips her eyes back shut again,

"I've got you already em I'm good" he kissed her again on the lips this time.

"come on, your tired lets get you to bed" he lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

"oh, did the kids fall for it" she asked her eyes struggling to open.

"yes they did, hook line and sinker"he grinned "now go to sleep baby you cant keep your eyes open" he placed a kiss to her lips,

"ill be back in a bit i'm just going to watch a little tv, good night beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

"night" she yawned

It was the weekend before they knew it and that means the kids were getting more and more worried about them they had to wait two whole days to learn that they were just messing with them, will and emma spent all the weekend together and in each others arms, it was Sunday evening so they decided to go grocery shopping while the store was still open.

"oh my gosh will look" will turned around to see rachel and fin also shopping looking right at them as if they had been caught out doing something they shouldn't.

"mr schu, miss p you two ok" finn asked them, they turned a shade of red.

"i uhm, yes" emma said, she was never any good at lying to anyone.

"mr schu I thought miss p wasn't speaking to you" rachel asked, will looked at emma who just nodded at him.

"yeah about that we were just fooling with you guys because you thought that you had one up on us"

"we were actually really worried about you two, you know that right" finn looked at them.

"sorry finn we couldn't help it we had to get you all back for ribbing me about it"

"i cannot believe it, I cant wait to see their faces when I tell the rest of glee club tomorrow" finn laughed at them,

" you know what I'm going to lets them find it out for them selves" he added.

"anyway we better get going, see you guys" will said to rachel and finn, they got all there shopping and returned home.

"you ok em" he looked at her laying besides him on the couch.

"i dont know will, I just dont feel too good, I just feel really tired a lately" he snuggled closer to him.

"shall we call it a night and go to bed" she just nodded to him and they went and got in bed, They weren't there 15 minutes before emma shot up quickly heading to the bathroom to be sick.

"i knew we shouldn't have gone out shopping" he whispered to her as he rubbed his hand up and down her back,

"you didn't look too good then either"

Once she had stopped, They climbed back into bed, he wanted her to be as close as she could without feeling the need to be sick again.

"em, baby, tomorrow Im going to call the doctors, maybe you have a bug or something"

"mm" she mumbled to him before falling asleep.

The next morning emma woke up to an empty space next to her, she got out of bed and started to look for will to tell him she was feeling much better than last night.

"hey you feeling any better, I thought I would get up early and make you breakfast" he came closer to her and gave her a peck on ther lips and cheeks, that is when she felt it come back.

"um I did feel better this morning when I was in bed but now, what is that sme..." she had stopped mid sentence to run to the bathroom again to empty her stomach, and will went straight to the phone to call the doctors, before following emma into the bathroom to comfort her.

"em I just made you an appointment its for nine o'clock this morning and I rung figgins too so you don't have to come to work after ok" she nodded while she brushed her teeth.

"just stay at home and relax"

"will thank you, you don't have to do this every time I'm sick you know" she smiled at him lovingly.

"it weird I don't feel ill or anything I'm just being sick" she looked at him, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"you don't need to thank me em that's what I'm here for, to love and to take care of you when you need me, or all the time" he kissed her neck and she titled her head slightly for him.

"I have to get to work but call me as soon as your out from the doctors office ok" she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"yes, I love you will you know that right" she kissed him with all the passion she could find before pulling away.

"yes I know and I love you too" he winked at her making her blush, before heading of to work.

She started to worry if something was really wrong, what if it wasn't just a sickness bug or a 24 hour bug, things started to play in her mind, she couldn't loose will and why would she, she started the car up and was on her way to the doctors with her mind doing overtime, pulling up in the car park and walking anxiously to the front desk before saying her name to the receptionist.

It felt like she was waiting hours when it had only been five minutes, her name was called.

"miss emma pillsbury"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer.. I do not own glee or any of its characters :~[

WITH YOUR LOVE

"miss emma pilsbury" emma's head snapped around.

"yes"

emma followed the nurse into her room, she then went on to explain what has been happening to her with the sickness feeling and always tired, and the nurse took her bloods to test them.

"we will get these bloods tested as soon as we can and we will contact you to tell you how they come back, ok"

"yes, that fine thankyou" emma replied, she left the doctors and headed to work with a million and one thoughts running through her head.

…

"emma I thought you were going home after the doctors, are you ok, what did they say.." will rushed out.

"will I feel ok now, I didnt want to just sit at home and they took bloods and are going to phone me when they get them back ok " she smirked at him for worrying like he does.

"you sure your feeling ok em"

"yes will stop worrying" she looked around them to make sure no students where there and kissed him soflty.

"mm" he mumbled stroking her cheek, there were getting lost in each others eye when they heard someone.

"MISS P" kurt shouted, they pulled away from each other.

"yes kurt" she grinned at him.

"i knew you where getting us back I KNEW it, im also glad you two are ok" he winked at them.

"we dont know what your talking about kurt" will smiled at him before watching him disapear down the corridor, he turned to emma.

"you will tell me when they get the result wont you"

"will,what sort of question is that of course ill tell you" she gave him a quick peck before going into her office and him to his next class.

…

They where in the teachers lounge when they got the news.

"hey beatifull" will said as emma entered the room and smiled at him.

"hi will" she sat down beside him and started to open her lunch box when her cell rang, she got it out and stared at the screen.

"em, you gonna answer that"

"erm, its the nurse will" she looked at him really scared, so he placed his hand on her face and just nodded, she new it helped her a lot when he touched her.

"ill be right back" she got up and went and stood by the counter top to lean on it.

Will was watching her close, her expressions on her face soon changed into a worried look, and he was sure he could see her eyes tear up, with that he got up and quickly walked towards her holding her up, as he felt her knees weaken, she put down the phone and looked at him with watery eyes, before turning away.

"theyve made a mistake will, they cant.. I cant.. oh my" she was shaking her head now.

"em, baby look at me," he moved her face with his hand so she was looking directly at him, the one word in that statement made her head turn.

"baby" she simply said.

"yes em thats what I always ca..." then it clicked.

"oh" his eyes as wide as emma's with a smile on his face.

"yes, oh, will I need to go down there, theyve made a mistake" she ran out into the hall, buy this time they had al who was in the teachers lounge looking at them, he ran after her.

She had reached her car by the time will had reached her.

"em, please wait, there your tests, they cant be wrong, please stop running I love you" and in that moment she just came to an holt and turned round to look at him.

"how do you feel will, about uhm a baby" she looked right at him.

"how do I feel" he repeated.

"em, this is the best news I have ever got, and a baby with you is my dream come true, like I said I love you and I will love our baby" he leaned into her giving her the most passionate kiss he could give.

"i love you too will, can we go home and finish this please" he nodded kissed her again and phoned shannon saying something came up and they had to rush home.

…...

"will im scared, the nurse says im 4 weeks gone, how , how would it not now this, and how..."

"em everything will be fine I promise, you have me, we have eachother thats all we need oh and the little one" he smirked

"i know your scared but im not going anywhere ok"

"ok, you know I couldnt do this without you"

"and you wont ever have to" they leaned into each other and embraced in a loving hug.

When they pulled apart emma could tell he wanted to ask her something so she asked him what it was that was bugging him.

"its just.."

"will just ask me"

"can I feel it..uhm the baby I mean" and with that her heart broke for him, how can someoone who your meant to love do this to him. She kissed him, brought her hands to his and took them to rest on her still tiny stomach.

"will, you dont ever have to ask me ok, this is OUR baby" she kissed away a dropping tear.

"i thought you where happy will" she stroked his cheeks.

"oh I am, happy tears em" he laughed through the tears.

"we should celebrate you know" he said, she just laughed at him.

"its the celebration that left us in this situation" their noses inching closer and closer before their lips met.

….

"will please stop watching me, your creeping me out" she turned to stare at him.

Emma was in the kitchen and will was watching her from the other side of the room, he couldn't believe this was happening, he was having a baby with emma, he could get his head around it, he winked at her when she turned around.

" sorry, I just cant believe where having a baby, a child em youve made me the happiest man alive, you know that"

"i do will and you made me the happiest woman alive, although I am scared I cant wait to be a family, now please can we eat im real hungry and Im eating for two now" she winked at him.

….

The morning after the night before..

Will woke up to find emma gone from the bed, feeling the empty space he got up to see where she was.

"em baby where are you" by this time he heard her renches coming from the bathroom, so he walked towards the bathroom to find her hunched over the toilet, he rubbed her back.

"you ok" she turned to look at him, he would do anything so she wouldn't have to be sick.

"i will be, morning sickness, it sucks but it come with baby" she smiled, which shocked him with her ocd he thought she might react worse.

"ok, im going to get everything ready for school, lunches and paperwork" she nodded and then got up to get ready.

"so we dont tell anyone until we go back to the doctors for a check up ok"

"oh that will be hard with the glee kids" he said

"will the appointment is tomorrow im sure you can hold on until then" she kissed him softly.

"i love you will" she simply said as they were walking out the door

"i love you both too" he winked

…...

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp sorry if it sucks lol cant wait for next week when we get glee and wemma back xx please rate and review xx thanks for reading xx


End file.
